custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mata Nui the Conqueror
The Mata Nui the Conqueror is a story that takes place in an alternate universe. It shows how the author, Squidzo, thought Mata Nui, a former god, would really act on Bara Magna. Part 1: Arrival Chapter 1 Hurtling towards Bara Magna was a comet. A comet known to inhabitants of another world as the mask of life. Like many comets, it held within it a prophecy. A prophecy that foretold doom and destruction for Bara Magna. The mask broke through the atmosphere, hurtling towards a remote patch of the desert. Several of the planet's more bestial denizens, known to the civilized people as Vorox or fallen ones, rose from their sand burrows to investigate the large smoldering crater only a mile from their home. An unlucky Scarabax Beetle had stumbled upon the site, approaching the mask cautiously. The mask of life was no ordinary object, it contained Mata Nui, the former god of another world. Mata Nui was driven from his realm by his own creations which he had neglected. The sand began to whirl as Mata Nui fashioned a new body for himself. The Scarabax beetle began to run, but it was picked up by the newly formed being. Seven feet tall in shimmering tan-gold armor, Mata Nui was a gaudy oasis in the desolate seas of sand. He used the powers of his mask to meld and transform the beetle into a tool for his own use, a sword. A sword, a tool to conquer. The god had decided that his downfall was because of his mercy, not his neglect. The Vorox had arrived on the scene. They shouted screeches at the new warrior to leave their domain. Mata Nui walked steadily toward the Vorox, his stature tall and imposing. The Vorox shrunk back in fear as the god raised a golden hand to smite them. Using the powers of his peculiar mask he fused them together into one, lopsided being. "That is your punishment for attacking. Now you must serve the great spirit and the three virtues of unity, duty, and destiny. In other words, work together, do not disobey me, and do not try to change the course of fate." The being groaned in an attempt to convey the deep discomfort of ten minds sharing the same deformed body. A vehicle arose on the horizon. As it came closer Mata Nui saw the groomed, armored body of the desert traveler. "State your busi-" the traveler stopped as he saw the lopsided being, now excreting an intensely pungent odor. "What is that?" "Beasts who attacked me. They are no matter. Could you tell me where the nearest city is?" asked Mata Nui. The traveler didn't answer for a bit, mesmerized by the hideous fused monstrosity. "You are going to have to start digging, you will be bound to find one then." the traveler said. Mata Nui was not amused. He raised his sword. "Woah! No need to get violent! It's just a joke! I'm Metus and the nearest village is Vulcanus-" "Take me there." ordered Mata Nui. "Can that...thing...not come with us? It's making me nauseous." asked Metus. Mata Nui pressed his hand firmly on the foreheads of the monstrosity and it collapsed. Mata Nui got into the vehicle as the it rode away over the dune towards a volcano in the distance. "Where are you from, stranger?" asked Metus timidly. Mata Nui did not answer. He was focused on other things. Ackar slashed at Strakk fiercely. His people depended on him winning this battle. Raanu, the tribe leader, could not afford to pay the ice tribe for the things they demanded. Luckily, Strakk seemed to be in an off mood as well. Metus should have arrived by now with his payment. The ice agori strode in with a taller, more imposing warrior. 'Is he my replacement? I have lost the last three matches I've been in,' thought Strakk. Just then Ackar knocked Strakk to the ground. 'I'm going to be out of a job. I'm going to have to wander the wastelands and become a beast, just like Malum,' "A gladiator match? A barbaric sport!" Mata Nui said with disdain. "No, really, it's much less barbaric than full scale wars. Long ago, our people fought and our planet was shattered because of it. Now we settle disputes in Glatorian matches, which have a strict honor code. Come to think of it, you'd make a good glatorian." replied Metus. "Concede!" ordered Ackar, his sword to Strakk's throat. A new burst of vitality coursed through the glatorian, his job and possibly sanity was on the line. No way was he going to be replaced by some strange gold warrior. "Never!" He jumped up and slashed his blade vigorously through the air, knocking Ackar backwards and tearing his armor. Strakk raised his blade to deliver a final blow. "Some honor code! He ripped his armor and is about to kill him! Won't somebody enforce these rules?" asked Mata Nui. "We're just agori, we can't do anything about Glatorian!" cried a fire agori. Mata Nui smirked. "Indeed. But I am much more than a glatorian," he jumped into the Arena and blocked Strakk's attack with his Scarabax Sword. The ice glatorian fell to the ground. "I...am a god!" Chapter 2 Ackar looked up at the strange figure, scared. In normal circumstances he would have thought him a madman but his imposing stature seemed to hold up as better proof of sanity than his actual mind. "Concede!" ordered Mata Nui. "I...c-c-concede..." said Strakk quietly. "For all to hear!" cried Mata Nui. Strakk began to sob. "That's what I thought. Whenever someone breaks the honor code that binds this system, they will have to answer to me!" Mata Nui exclaimed to the confused crowd of Agori. "I am your referee! Whenever a tribe unjustly cheats in this arena for their own gain then they will answer to my sword." The agori began to cheer. Ackar sulked away back to his quarters while Mata Nui bowed before the cheering crowd. Metus and a fire agori came down to the arena. "Mata Nui, you were brilliant! This is Raanu, leader of the fire tribe." Metus introduced Raanu. The fire agori shook his hand. "A pleasure! We would be willing to..hmm..." Raanu pulled out a large black coin, "pay you for being so lenient. We expect you to do so in future matches?" Raanu said with a questioning tone, offering up the coin to Mata Nui. TBD... Characters * Mata Nui * Raanu * Metus * Ackar * Strakk * Several Vorox * Makuta(mentioned) Category:Stories Category:User:Squidzo's Meat House